creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Out there
d, pre Jenna Knows there's something out there beyond us, and she could be the one to figure it out Beck Has her face in a fantasy novel and wishes she could see the world beyond knowledge They are about to solve there problems... somewhere beyond ---- "Jenna!Jenna! You can come!!!" Beck shouted. The girls hugged, they were going to San Francisco with Beck's family. They were going to have so much fun! ---- On the first day, they went to Muir woods. The took a picture of eachother, Jenna's long dark hair, with a bright dyed streak, her tall thin figure and blue sweatshirt sharply contrasting Beck's light short brown hair, short frame and brightly colored shirt. The girls hiked though the forest taking in the sights. "Jenna, look at that tree. You can stand in it!" Beck said. "Lets go check it out!" Jenna smiled, the girls running ahead of Beck's family. Jenna and beck stood in the hollow of the tree. "It looks like something out of-" Jenna started. "Narnia." They said together. And it was remotely similar, for when beck leaned back against the tree, something went click! ''Beck stumbled and fell as the back of the tree opened like a door.She tripped and rolled down a hill. Jenna ran after her. Beck stood up and dusted herself off. She realised something terrifying. beyond the hills, was nothing but space and stars. And strangest of all, they could breath. "Oh my god!" The girls screamed. several rocks hoveed beyond the hill. Jenna hopped on one and beck followed. It hovered down to a huge violet river, attached to nothing. the rock floated into the river. The girls said nothing, to shocked to speak. But then it got weirder. There was a waterfall, they plunged into a spongy island. They fell into a strange sleeping phenomenon. Then they were awakened by a freezing chill. When they sat up they were eye to eye with two silvery-purple figures with no particular features, just shapes. "Who are you?" Jenna asked. The figures spoke in one echo-y voice "We are the shapers. We are not people. We are all that is. This dimension is nothing. it is what we do not and cannot shape." It said its arm broke off, a new one coming in it's place. The arm swirled around them, they were back in Muir woods. ---- As Beck lay in bed, she played with her bracelet, it suddenly grew cold and turn silvery-purple. She shook Jenna awake. "Jenna. It looks like ''them" She yelled. The figures appeared in the room. "You know to much for your own good." they said. Jenna looked down at her hand as it shimmered purple-silver. "Please.No." Beck begged. The shapers enveloped them in purple-silver. They spun back to the other dimension. ---- "W-What did you-" Beck asked "We saved you. We will slide out the knowledge of the things you don't need, like the color of your first grade classroom. And of eachother." Beck shed a single tear. "Don't take the memory of eachother!I'd rather bare the burden of this." She yelled. The shaper nodded the purple-silver falling like a husk. "you listened to me?" she asked. The shaper snapped. They never saw it again. Category:Purplegal121 Category:Stories